Album
by cemeil
Summary: Il suffit de replonger dans un album photo ou dans une pensine pour que tous les souvenirs reviennent à la mémoire. Un flot de paroles et d’événements. Recueil d'OS.
1. Impassible

Bonsoir!

Si ce recueil s'appelle _Album_, c'est pour une bonne raison. _  
_

Il suffit de replonger dans un album photo ou dans une pensine pour que tous les souvenirs reviennent à la mémoire. Un flot de paroles et d'événements. Pendant les longues soirées d'hiver, il n'y a rien de mieux que de se caler devant la cheminée et de tourner les pages. Revivre les moments forts d'une existence. Connaître l'avant. Et imaginer l'avenir. Faire des parallèles et jouer aux jeux des ressemblances. Des instants saisis dans l'instantané d'une envie.

Voilà. L'objet de cette histoire. Tourner des pages. Et replonger dans un passé proche ou non. Des albums. Des pensines. De différentes familles. De différentes époques. Mais toutes ont un point commun. Ceux qui les regardent. Ceux qui sont à la recherche de souvenirs qui ne sont pas les leurs. Ceux qui veulent repartir en arrière. En savoir plus et imaginer. Connaître et inventer. Regarder et détailler.

Visionnons ces albums. Nous avons le temps.

* * *

**Impassible.**

* * *

Impassible. C'eût été un mot qui aurait convenu à feu Madame Black. C'était une des premières choses qu'on apprenait dans cette famille : se forger son propre masque de fer. Filles ou garçons, personne n'y échappait. La moindre trace d'émotions était un facteur de récriminations. Et cela durait depuis des siècles. On réglait ses comptes sans hausser le ton, on lançait quelques complots ou l'on s'exerçait au chantage. On leur apprenait à être fiers de leur sang et de leur origine. On initiait les plus jeunes à la supériorité du sang. A l'heure où les enfants apprennent à lire et écrire, les enfants Black savaient déjà manier l'art de la ruse, presque à la perfection.

Walburga Black était une très bonne élève. D'autres parents l'auraient désignée comme une enfant terrible et sournoise ; mais, pour ses parents, elle était tout simplement parfaite. Il fallait la voir se promener sur le chemin de Traverse en compagnie de ses parents. Sa mère était au bras de son père. Elle les devançait en compagnie de ses deux petits frères. Walburga méprisait ses petits frères. Elle n'avait aucune considération pour ces deux geignards. Cependant, son rôle était de les surveiller. Elle les tenait d'une main de fer malgré ses dix ans. Aucun des deux petits garçons n'aurait jamais pensé dévier, ne serait-ce que de dix centimètres, de la trajectoire qu'elle leur avait imposés.

Les gens les laissaient passer. On se retournait derrière eux. Ils étaient là pour la fillette aujourd'hui. Dans une semaine, elle aurait onze ans. Elle entrerait à Poudlard en septembre. Et elle serait envoyée à Serpentard. Comme ses parents, ses oncles et tantes, ses grands-parents l'avaient été avant elle. L'arrivée de la fillette dans la famille avait précédée de quelques mois la mort de son arrière-grand-père, le célèbre Phinéas Nigellus Black. Le nom de l'aïeul était toujours prononcé avec respect au sein de cette famille contrairement au reste de la communauté magique. Depuis qu'il avait été directeur de Poudlard, les Black considéraient le château comme le leur. Leur nom était associé à cette bâtisse en Ecosse désormais, et ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de vanter la maison Serpentard, la seule qui méritait d'être mentionnée.

« Walburga. »

Son prénom avait été prononcé par une voix ferme. La fillette s'arrêta immédiatement, fit pivoter ses frères et tourna elle-même les talons. Elle faisait face à ses parents. Son père la regarda d'un œil critique tandis que sa mère pinçait les lèvres à la vue du petit Alphard.

« Oui, Père. »

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Il désigna l'enseigne de la boutique d'un bref mouvement de la tête. Le souffle lui manqua. Ils étaient devant chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette magique. Elle allait enfin en avoir une à elle. Walburga baissa la tête lorsque sa mère entra dans la boutique. D'un geste de la main, son père l'invita à la suivre. Elle tenait toujours ses frères par la main lorsque la porte du magasin se ferma derrière elle.

Ses frères furent envoyés près de la vitrine. On leur ordonna de s'asseoir et de se tenir convenablement. La fillette faisait face à un comptoir couvert de poussière. Elle sentait que ses parents se trouvaient juste derrière elle. L'état du magasin était quelque peu lamentable. L'arrivée d'un vieillard l'empêcha de poursuivre sa découverte des lieux.

« Monsieur et Madame Black. C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Y aurait-il un problème avec vos baguettes ? »

« Point du tout M. Ollivander. Nous venons pour notre fille. »

Sa mère la poussa vers l'avant. Walburga fit un pas et se retrouva en face du vieil homme. Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques instants. A aucun moment elle ne baissa les yeux. Leur affrontement visuel prit fin lorsqu'il se dirigea vers un étui à baguette.

« De quel main tenez-vous votre baguette, Mademoiselle Black ? »

« De la main droite, monsieur. »

« Bien… bien… »

Tandis qu'il lui parlait, il continuait à chercher quelques exemplaires de baguettes. Il déposa quatre boîtes sur le comptoir. La jeune fille les regardait avec avidité. Derrière elle, ses parents n'avaient pas bougé. Ses petits frères se tenaient toujours droits et immobiles. Mais si l'un regardait sa sœur d'un air intéressé, l'autre avait délaissé ce qui se passait à l'intérieur pour regarder l'effervescence qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Tenez. Essayez celle-là. »

Elle prit la baguette dans sa main. Rien ne se passa. Elle cacha sa déception. Déjà le marchand lui en tendait une autre. Lorsqu'elle la prit en main, elle fit un mouvement infime qui envoya par terre quelques étuis qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère la plus proche.

« Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas celle-là non plus. Prenez celle-ci. »

La troisième baguette fut la bonne. Elle sentit une chaleur inconnue se répandre dans sa main droite puis dans son bras, avant de l'envahir toute entière. Un franc sourire vint éclairer son visage. Plus tard, Ollivander pourra se vanter d'avoir vu sourire Walburga Black.

« Votre baguette vous a choisie. Toutes mes félicitations, mademoiselle. Elle sera parfaite pour les métamorphoses. »

Elle se tourna face à ses parents. Chacun d'entre eux arborait un sourire satisfait. Walburga ne reçut aucune autre félicitation de leur part.

« Je vais vous l'emballer. Me permettez-vous mademoiselle ? »

Elle aurait préféré la garder avec elle mais elle la lui rendit.

« Combien vous dois-je ? »

« Vous en avez pour 3 galions M. Black. »

Son père tira de sa cape une bourse bien remplie. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit les trois pièces d'or. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé. Il prit la baguette et d'une incantation l'envoya chez eux.

« Nous vous remercions M. Ollivander. Bonne journée. »

« Vous de même. »

L'image se troubla. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Il se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Regulus ? Tu cherches les ennuis ?»

Il jaugea son aîné et sans rien dire, il sortit. Sirius resta interdit quelques instants. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le bureau de sa mère, il suivit les traces de son cadet. Il ne préférait pas être vu ici. Il quitta la sombre pièce pour gagner sa chambre. Les portraits des différents Black le dévisageaient dans sa descente. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne prit la parole. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque de briser ce silence.

Sirius faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Le moindre craquement du parquet signalerait sa présence à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur faire face. Il maugréa pour lui-même. Regulus le mettait toujours dans des situations périlleuses. Un jour, il paierait.

En attendant, il se demandait ce qu'avait pu voir son frère dans la pensine de leur mère…


	2. C'était un jour de décembre

Bonsoir.

Revivons encore un souvenir du passé. Lorsqu'on regarde une photographie en compagnie de sa famille ou de ses amis, de nombreuses anecdotes reviennent en mémoire. C'est le cas ici.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**C'était un jour de décembre.**

* * *

Cette année-là, l'été avait emmené avec lui une chaleur suffocante. En début d'après-midi, les rues étaient désertes. Chacun restait calfeutré chez soi. Les volets restaient fermés pour préserver la fraîcheur. Il était quatorze heures et le soleil tapait plus fort que jamais. Dans la campagne anglaise, les animaux s'abritaient à l'ombre des arbres. Aucune chouette ne volait. Les missives attendraient que la course du soleil se rapproche de la ligne d'horizon pour partir. Les gnomes de jardin ne sortaient pas de leur abri.

Au Terrier, c'était les vacances. Tous les membres –ou presque- de la famille Weasley étaient présents au grand bonheur de la matriarche. S'ils étaient tous là, c'était en vue du mariage de Bill. Fleur était retournée en France pour mettre au point les derniers détails. En ce début d'après-midi, ils étaient réunis dans le salon. Molly et Arthur s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Leurs mains s'enlaçaient tendrement. Ginny et Ron étaient assis à leurs pieds. Ils écrivaient une lettre qui partirait bientôt pour Little Whinging. Fred, George et Charlie jouaient une partie de carte explosive. Bill faisait face à ses parents. On pouvait voir un grimoire sur ses genoux.

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard. Ils appréciaient ces moments où ils pouvaient oublier pendant un bref instant la guerre qui sévissait au-delà de leur porte d'entrée. Ils n'étaient pas riches, il est vrai. Ils avaient subi de nombreuses humiliations. Mais chacune d'entre elles avait contribué à les rendre plus fort. Et cette force, ils l'avaient transmise à chacun de leurs sept enfants. Cette famille était ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Et ils lutteraient pour la préserver.

Bill ouvrit le grimoire qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il caressa une photographie du bout des doigts. Aucune cicatrice ne venait le défigurer. Elle avait été prise il y a une quelques années déjà. Il était vêtu d'un pull orné d'un _B_ imposant. Noël ramenait toujours des souvenirs chaleureux dans sa mémoire. Mis à part celui de l'année dernière. Il chassa ce triste événement de sa mémoire. Il sourit en repensant à toutes ces fêtes de Noël qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Plongé dans ces souvenirs, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa sœur s'était installée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Je me souviens de ce jour-là. »_  
_

La voix de Ginny le sortit de sa rêverie. Il échangea un regard complice avec sa sœur. Lui aussi se souvenait très bien de ce jour-là. L'album avait quitté ses genoux. Ginny le tenait fermement entre ses mains et contemplait l'image. Ron demanda à la voir. Et l'album passa entre toutes les mains. Chacun des membres de cette famille avait quelque chose à dire sur cette photographie.

« Ginny avait à peine cinq ans. Elle apprenait tout juste à lire. »

« Ginny et Ron n'avaient pas cessé de réclamer leurs frères aînés. »

« On m'avait offert ma première prise électrique. »

« Charlie avait gagné le match contre les Serpentard ! »

« Percy ne cessait de nous demander comment c'était Poudlard… »

« Papa nous avait offert nos premières farces et attrapes !! »

« C'est l'année où les jumeaux ont transformé mon ours en peluche ! »

Toutes les têtes rousses de la famille étaient penchées au-dessus de la photo: Bill portait Ron sur ses épaules. Charlie chatouillait Fred si l'on en croyait le pull. Molly tenait fermement la main de George qui regardait avec envie son frère jumeau. Ginny était assise sur les genoux de Percy et riait aux éclats. Quant à Arthur, on le voyait courir rapidement pour atteindre sa place avant que le minuteur ne se déclenche. Cà avait été un échec. Ils étaient dans ce même salon. A bien y regarder, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changements. Le jeu d'échec se trouvait toujours sur la petite table près de la fenêtre, l'horloge était à sa place. Mais sur les murs de nombreuses photographies avaient été ajoutées.

Molly soupira de bonheur. Sa main vint serrer plus fort celle de son époux.

Et la page se tourna.


End file.
